


Prince of The Skull Kids

by orphan_account



Series: Skull of The Kid [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Other, Skull Kid gains magic powers, Skull Kid makes some strange friends, Twili and Hylians live together, Twilight and Light become one, Vaati is Vaati Reborn, Vaati is a Twili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ruins around Sacred Grove are rebuilt and Sacred Grove is turned into a garden in a way. Link marries The Twili Princess Midna. Zant becomes the leader of the Twili military. While Skull Kid is known as The Prince of The Skull Kids. But as time goes on Prince Skull Kid gains very strange powers. and now rumors begin to spread. But Vaati takes Skull Kid under his wing and teaches Skull Kid about magic. But soon enough people begin to suggest strange things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Many things had changed since the twili came and Link married Queen Midna. Now the new Twili Castle was built around Sacred Grove and below is the Town of Twili. I always stayed in Sacred Grove, it felt like home to me. The Twili and Hylians got along well. I would often see Hylian Children and Twili Children playing in the Town of Twili. It always brought a smile to my face.

Queen Midna and King Link ruled over the Twili. Zant was the leader of the Twili Military. A Twili named Vaati was the Royal Sorcerer. Zelda was the queen of the Hylians and she was already taking care of what she does. I was crowned Prince of The Skull Kids. So I was considered Royalty and I was rather proud of that.

The Sacred Grove was very gorgeous. It was turned into a garden. I lived in a hollow in the largest tree in the Grove. I really didn't mind living in the garden. I had access to the castle and I could go in there at anytime I wanted. Which I did sometimes, mainly when it rained. I did have a room in the castle but it was shared with Vaati. I would often keep the garden in check. I would clean the pond of algae and feed the fish in there. I would also water the plants in the garden. So The Twili who were meant to tend the garden would only have to trim the rose bushes if they ever got overgrown.

I had a few instruments like A Horn and A flute. Link had given me his old Ocarina he had been given by his father. The ocarina was made of wood and had a pretty sound because of it. My horn was mainly to summon puppets who took care of any unwelcomed guest that ever came to the garden. Or I would use the puppets to help with the garden. I just had a flute and a ocarina because I liked playing music simply stated.

Whenever a Twili came in to trim the rose bushes I would often summon my puppet to help. The first time I did that The Twili got scared but continued working. My puppets following orders to get water or a rake. sometimes The Twili would forget his hedge trimmers so my puppets would get them for him. I really do enjoy being helpful to others. People always think that Skull Kids are mischievous pranksters. While some of us are, it's only because most children who get lost and become Skull Kids have the tendency to play tricks on people just like they did before they were a Skull Kid. While I was a bit more mature than other kids my age and I didn't play mean tricks on people. But I tend to be a bit more dramatic about things. But that's not very noticeable now, since I've become a bit more reasonable with things and didn't react to things like a child would do.

But lately I've been feeling strange. Like something's been settling into my heart. The feeling of a strange new power arising within me. And doing something, something I wasn't too sure about. I haven't felt this way since, well, since I was in Termina. And since I had worn Majora's Mask and gained all those powers from it. Even now I had three powers that I had gained from it that I still have. Summoning Puppets, Making illusions and teleporting.

I don't want to tell anyone about these strange new feelings. Nor did I want to tell anyone about the powerful feeling that kept growing. I really didn't want to worry anyone. So I guess I'll just keep quiet about it. But it really does worry me, and I can't get the thought out of my head. I couldn't ignore the annoying and scary feeling of power growing non-stop. and I kept sweating and kinda panicking. It became more noticeable with each day. I just needed to stay calm and not worry, everything will be fine.


	2. Appear The Markings Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A marking appears on Prince Skull Kid's hand. Skull Kid realizes what the shape of the marking is, and starts to call it The Deity's Mark.

I woke up in my hollow. I felt a pain on my right hand. Upon looking at it, I saw a heart shaped marking with ten spikes. Four on both sides on the bottom of the heart. Two on the top of the heart. I felt my heart stop at the sight of the purple marking. That's Majora's Masks, but it was only a marking. Is that why I could feel such power within me?

I didn't want anyone seeing it, especially Queen Midna. I went inside the Castle for once, heading to mine and Vaati's room. I saw Zant, he smiled at me. But that smile faded as he glanced at my right hand. I quickly ran to my room, hearing a shout from Zant. I ran into my room, Vaati wasn't in there so I was safe. 

I remembered the clothing that was made for me by Queen Midna. I looked through my dresser and found them. Each side of the room had it's own bathroom. I went into mine and got changed. It felt wierd to put on such new clothes. They were nice and soft. I looked in the mirror and smiled.

I still had my hat, my crown was designed to latch onto it. I had a Feathered collar and a jeweled necklace. A White cape was sewn into the collar and necklace. The cape went to my shins and wrapped around my body. I had a nice fancy little frill on my chest. I wore a tunic like the one I had before, but this one was white with gold on the tips. I looked rather nice I believed.

I left my room entirely, walking down the halls casually. The Mark on my hand itched and irritated my skin. I could feel extreme power course through my veins. It really made me more 'jumpy and energetic' Than normal. I saw King Link talking to a Twili counsel member. As I came near Link smiled and laughed. "and here he is, and your even wearing the clothes Midna made you finally!" Link said. "so, this is The Prince of The Skull Kids? he seems rather weak and you weren't joking when you said he was a different kind of Skull Kid." The Twili said. My ears twitched and The marking, which I dubbed Deity's Mark, bit at my skin when he called me weak. "oh, now Tilkin don't insult him. I know he might be weak but he's a Skull Kid! you can't expect him to be some magical being." King Link laughed. The Deity's Mark burned and bit my skin, Anger boiling within me. "Why do you call me weak? You don't know my past...you wouldn't call me weak if you knew it." I snarled. The harshness in my voice surprised Link. "woah now Prince Skull Kid. No need to get mad about it. You are only a Skull Kid." Link said. "What is it about your past?" The Twili asked. "The Mask kills all" I snarled before teleporting away. I didn't even say that. My voice had suddenly changed when Those words were said. The Deity's Mark stopped hurting so much.

I found myself in the Sacred Grove. I didn't really ever teleport often. So the Twili would most likely be shocked. I heard footsteps behind me before getting snatched into the hands of Zant. "alright Skull Kid, what's with the glowy mark. let me see it." Zant growled. Turning me around so I would face him. "w-what are you talking about?" I lied. "Show it to me, Prince." Zant said, his aggression rising. "Let. me. go. Twili." My voice snarled. Suddenly I took my chance and kicked him in the stomach, he dropped me and I felt a new power surge throw me. I slowly hovered into the air, floating a few feet off the ground. "how..." Zant said, staring up at me. "leave. me. alone." I snarled. "When were you ever able to fly or float?!" Zant said, surprised at my new ability. I didn't respond. All I did was watch him get up and run into the castle.

I teleported into my hollow in the tree, the Deity's Mark itching a little. I hated that I had such a mark now. And I was gaining more powers, and my aggression was becoming more noticeable. I was somewhat tired from the use of power and magic. I curled up into a ball in my hollow, Resting. I yawned, becoming very drowsey.


End file.
